


Swoon

by raktajinos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Jane/Thor, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Swoon, drabble sorta, loki hates earth and Thor but secretly loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never swooned. Swooning was for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "MCU, Loki, swoon" over at comment_fic.

He never swooned. Swooning was for children; for pathetic infants who hadn't yet mastered the basic control over their emotions. People who were slaves to their bodies biological urges. It was ridiculous. You'd think for a people who lived thousands of years they would have better control over such primitive things. 

Even worse were the people of Earth. Earth. The word like a piece of liquorice on his tongue - sticky and pleasant but with an edge, like if you ate too much you'd be sick. 

The people on this planet were like that. He wanted them; he even loved them to a degree, but he could only take so much. Their constant whining and complaining; their never satiated needs and desires. It was revolting. 

They swooned, the people of this planet. They swooned over his brother, calling him a hero, putting his face on flags and cereal boxes, the irritating term 'dreamboat' being used far too often. 

And he swooned right back, Thor. He was as in love with this planet as much as he was with that human; his emotions guiding him, his "feelings" being a constant irritant. Thor would be a better King if he could think with his brain more than his heart.

He was above such nonsense.


End file.
